


Knots of Fury

by Moggiye20



Series: Warning Shot [3]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bondage, D/s, Gangbang, Knotting, M/M, Pursue Takedown Capture kink, Safeword Use, Slut Shaming, alphas respecting omegas, also I shouldn't try to post fics when on the phone whoops!, axis isn't like other omegas, vague mentions of past trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-03-07 11:09:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18871984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moggiye20/pseuds/Moggiye20
Summary: Axis accepts help with his heat during a Glaive mission.Missing scene from Containment Breach.





	Knots of Fury

**Author's Note:**

> Title from my roomie cause my hubby was of no help lolol Also you don't have to read that fic to get this :3

Axis awoke from his nap in the van in a foul mood. The situation certainly earned it later, what with Ulric blowing up half the outpost off the map and then stuffing all nine of them into one van ‘cause the idiot had startled a nearby dualhorn. The ride to the haven had his nerves on edge, and he straight up growled at Crowe when she was helping Libertus get out first and fell into him. Pelna volunteered to go with Axis for firewood while the others got the site set up.

Pelna looked like he wanted to ask something and froze when the gentle breeze shifted and had him getting a nose full of Axis’ scent. Out of reflex he checked their surroundings. While Pelna was a mated omega which afforded him some protection from the more handsier alphas, Axis wasn’t and he was also one of the few survivors of his less than friendly pack. It was hard to break old habits. “Fine time to go into heat, huh,” Pelna tested out.

Axis grunted in reply.

“Hey.” He glared at Pelna, though it was hard to keep it stern when the other was putting out a calming scent. “Do you want me to keep an eye on the others?”

“What, you think I can’t throw those idiots into a pack of coeurls?”

“I know you can,” Pelna said easily, “But I’m asking if you want to spend your heat alone do you want me to run interference?”

Axis crossed his arms. “Who said anything about having it alone, Khara? Besides fucking thing lasts longer if I don’t get knotted, you fucking know that.”

Pelna rubber the back of his bashfully. “Right of course, uh, did you have an alpha in mind?” He inwardly prayed to Ramuh it wasn’t Nyx. The pairing would be ideal and he knew Nyx wouldn’t say no, but Nyx clearly had his eyes on the Marshal, even if he hadn’t formally started the courting process yet.

Axis snorted at him. “One alpha? What kind of pack do you think I came from?” He clapped Pelna on the shoulder. “Relax kid, your concern is noted. You go play house with Altius and I’ll deal with this.”

They quickly gathered firewood after that and headed back to the haven. By then, night had fallen and Axis could feel arousal curling in his gut. He crossed his arms over his aching chest, glaring at Ostium and the Marshal as the two men duked it out. He just wanted the Marshal gone so he could jump Luche and Tredd. He could see them out of his peripheral vision eying him up and Sonitus across the firepit from him was straight up eye fucking him, the bulge in his pants leaving little to the imagination.

He made an effort not to jump (unlike Pelna) when the Marshal suddenly appeared behind him. That certainly explained his “Immortal” status.

“Great, so now that that’s out of the way, let’s go Pelna, I refuse to break Glaive tradition just cause he’s here.”

Axis was going to get her something shiny and sharp when they returned to Insomnia.

Thoughts of the mated pair and the Marshal fled his mind as he watched Sonitus and Tredd stalk around the fire towards him, the air thickening with their pheromones. He hissed when Luche grabbed his arms from behind. “Need help with that?” Luche growled in his ear, grinding his hips into Axis’ to make his intentions  _ very _ clear.

Axis snarled at him in response, fighting against the vice-like grip on his arms. 

Tredd gripped his chin. “You know the rules, say it, what’re your safewords?”

“Hearth and home,” Axis spat out, his sharp teeth snapping at his hand.

Tredd switched hands to grab him by the hair to avoid losing a finger. “Good boy, now get down on your knees and get my knot wet.” Sonitus and Luche watched the aggressive omega, waiting to see what he decided. If he safeworded, they’d back off, valuing the stability of their tiny pack over their knots.

“Make me,” Axis sneered, kicking the man in the gut. He used the momentum to flip over Luche, forcing him to let go or get tipped ass over tea kettle. He smirked at the three alphas before throwing his blade and warping into the thicket, opposite of where Ulric and the Marshal had walked off to. 

He put some distance between them before howling his omega call. Warping into a tree, he stripped his uniform off, making sure to mark the base of the tree with his claws and his scent so he could retrieve his things later. He shifted onto all fours and began running, leaping into a roll when an alpha warped right in front of him. 

Excitement rolled through him as they gave chase, their howls echoing through the forest. He dodged through the trees and tried to cross through a clearing, only to be tackled. He and the alpha rolled with the momentum and he tried to get up only to have a second alpha join the pile. His face was pushed into the grass as a clawed hand groped his naked ass, fur falling off his body to reveal his human form. He struggled to get loose, hands grabbing his arms to keep him down. He stilled when human fingers pressed into his slick cunt. “Gave us a good run, omega,” his alpha growled approvingly, fingering him leisurely. “You earned this one.” 

Axis cried out and raised his hips as the fingers began pistoning rapidly. He soon squirted all over his hand as his first orgasm of the night hit him. The hand on his head moved to his throat and it tightened, guiding him up on his knees where a cock was presented to him. The hands holding his arms moved them to his back where a belt was wrapped around his forearms, tying them together. He eagerly suckled the head, purring as the alphas staked their claim. He heard someone speaking but was too far gone to understand what was being said. As he was bobbing his head, he was jostled and grazed his teeth along the alpha’s cock. “Watch it, Furia, I don’t want him biting it off,” was snarled above him.

He whined pathetically when the cock was removed from his mouth. “Give me your cock,” he hissed as they moved him to straddle another alpha. “Fuck me right now!”

Laughter rang out in the clearing as his hair was grabbed and his head was forced still as two cocks were wiped over his face, moving out of reach when he tried to lick them. “Really think you’re in a position to make demands like that, little boy?”

Axis struggled against the belt tying his arms together, flexing his hips when he felt a third cock resting against his cunt. “If you won’t do it, I’ll make Ulric so it,” he threatened, opening his mouth with the intent to put out another omega call when a cock was shoved in his mouth, making his call garbled. His eyes rolled into the back of his head when the cock at his cunt pressed in, the way eased by the excessive amount of slick he was producing. 

Hands held his hips up and he drooled on the cock in his mouth as he was fucked from both ends. Despite his mouth being occupied, he couldn’t stop moaning. He jerked against his alphas as the neglected one draped himself over his back and toyed with his hard cock, stroking it with his thumb and forefinger while his other hand reached up and pinched his tender nipple.

The alpha below him hissed as Axis clenched down, a second orgasm tearing through him. A wave of endorphins ran through him as his cunt was knotted and his insides coated with cum.

The happy feeling was short lived though, when the alpha at his back started running his fangs along his shoulder to his neck, getting dangerously close to his mating gland. Axis froze and let the cock in his mouth slip out, twisting away so hard he nearly injured himself from where he was still knotted. “H-Hearth,” he stuttered, squeezing his eyes shut, hoping they’d listen and not ignore him like—he didn’t want to go through that again. He promised to be good, just no marking, please—

“Axis, Axis c’mon, hey, back with us.”

Axis felt a hand cupping his cheek, a thumb stroking the skin. Opening his eyes, he was mortified to find his eyes wet. Tredd was the one he was straddling and the alpha was sitting up, hands gently running up and down his ribs over old scars. Luche was kneeling next to them, hand on the belt keeping Axis bound, ready to break it on Axis’ command.

“What was it?” Luche asked. Axis averted his gaze and Luche tisked. “No, tell us or this ends now.”

“Don’t, don’t go near my neck, I can’t,” he sniffled.

Sonitus rubbed his arms, still pressed to the omega’s back. “Sure thing. No teeth at all?”

It was the first time the alpha had ever joined the three of them, as he usually watched their activities from afar. Axis took a couple deep breaths to calm himself before speaking. “Y-Yeah, no teeth, or I’ll knock them out.” 

His threat lacked the usual bite (heh) but Tredd smirked at the same. “Yeah, you will. Did you want to continue?”

“I--” Axis gasped when Tredd’s fingers drifted over the erogenous zone below his pectoral muscle. “K-Keep going.” He leaned into Sonitus as Tredd laid back on the grass covered ground and toyed with his nipples.  

Luche pressed two fingers into his mouth and Axis licked at them, running his tongue along each knuckle. “Feeling pretty impatient, think you can take two of us at the same time?” He rumbled deep in his chest when the air around them thickened with omega pheromones. He removed his fingers and Sonitus shifted aside so Luche could move in and press a finger into Axis’ ass. “Fuck, you want our cocks that badly you’ll let us knot you at the same time, huh?”

“Not if you keep making bad dirty talk about it,” Axis snarked, receiving a slap to his ass for his lip.

“Get mouthy all you want, we can smell how slutty you are for it,” Sonitus said, spanking him again as Luche pressed another finger into him.

Tredd groaned as his knot deflated enough to slip out of Axis, come and slick dribbling over his spent cock. “Sonitus, shut him up. Luche, you’re going too slow, move him up here, I’ll do it.” The two alphas did as ordered.

Sonitus held Axis’ mousy brown hair as he directed the omega along his cock, the claws on his free hand digging into his own hip as Axis got noisy when Tredd put his mouth to work opening him up.

By the time Luche had hoisted him up, arms under his knees so Sonitus and Luche could both fuck him while standing, Axis was gone, head resting on Luche’s shoulder, incapable of stopping the whining his was making. Time became of blur of sweat, orgasms, slick, and cum. 

When he finally became coherent from his heat-induced stupor, he was using Tredd’s chest as a pillow and Luche was draped over his back. Sonitus was resting next to Tredd the group of them sleeping against the base of a thick tree.

He’d sooner fight two iron giants on his own than admit that it felt nice being a little smothered by  his the alphas. He rested there for a while, watching the sky lighten, until Luche shifted. He used the movement to ‘wake up’ and growled. “Fucking gross. Ugh, Luche move, I gotta piss.”

Luche grumbled and rolled off him into the grass. Axis got up slowly, stretching his tender muscles. His thighs felt so disgusting, cum and slick having dried there. He craned his neck and listened for the sound of water before walking in that direction. He found water pooling off from a lazily flowing river and he wasn’t alone. A catoblepas was grazing nearby. Paying the gentle giant no mind, Axis wadded into the cold water and began cleaning himself up. He hissed quietly when he ran his fingers over his sore genitals. He’d make a full recovery by lunch time but in the meantime he’d have to make due not sitting.

As expected he didn’t get to enjoy his alone time for long before the others followed his scent. “Morning sunshine,” Tredd said jumping into the water, the noise startling a few birds close by in the trees to take flight. Surfacing, he shook his head and swam over to Axis. “Up for a morning romp?”

“Touch me and I’ll rip your spine outta your asshole,” Axis snarled, hackles rising. 

Tredd held his hands up and gave him an easy grin, which turned into a startled look when Sonitus jumped him from the waters edge. Axis scowled and stood up, going back to the shore where Luche had already briskly washed himself.

Luche looked him over critically before nodding to himself. “See you at the haven.”

Axis rolled his eyes and grunted in reply. Alphas were so fucking needy. Whoever said it was omegas needed their head examined, Axis decided, nose in the air to find his clothes.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for giving it a read! ^_^ come shout at me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/moggiye20)!


End file.
